Heli Farming
Qwertyxp2000 the second asks for a picture of a typical good example of Heli-Farming. Heli Farming '''is a method of cash and life farming in Bloons TD 5 Mobile. To do this, the player needs to have at least one Support Chinook and several stallers to make rounds last as long as possible. It can be paired with Regen Farming for even more cash. Heli Farming is best on Round 42, 49, 51, 56, 61, 62, 69, 72, 76, 79 and 82. Strategy Heli Farming Alone To heli-farm, the player should first place a lot of 1/2 Ice Towers covering a large portion of the track. For best results, they should have maximum speed enhancements. It can be paired with a 1/3 Glue Gunner and Sabotage Supply Lines for even more longer stalling. The player also needs x/4 Heli Pilots, set to Lock in Place as far away from the track as possible. Once the round has started and the stalling has begun, the player should use the cash/med crate ability(s). Over time, the abilities will recharge, but the bloons will still stay near the front. Therefore, the player can use this ability near-infinitely and earn liberal amounts of cash. Further purchase of Helis and stallers can boost the income. Heli and Regen Farming To heli-regen-farm, the player should first get a good Regen Farm going with blowback towers and poppers. Once the rush has grown big enough, the player should place a 0/4 Heli anywhere on the track. It will not only earn cash while the round is going, but it will also blow back bloons with its Downdraft. When enough cash is obtained, the player can get more of these and earn cash through popping and ability usage. Once bloons have filled the whole screen, it is possible to use x/4 Snipers to earn more cash. Useful Towers and Upgrades *Supply Drop: Supply Droppers can help earn more income through the ability. However, this only works when the player is regen farming as well. *Sabotage Supply Lines: x/4 Ninjas can seriously stall bloons, crippling them down to 50% speed. *Ice Tower: These are crucial stallers that keep bloons frozen and unable to be popped by the Heli Pilots. *Glue Gunner: They slow bloons down even further. The slowdown is more noticeable with Glue Hose. *High Energy Beacon: When placed far enough from the track, they will reduce the Heli Pilot and Supply Drop cooldowns without interfering with the Ice Towers. *Banana Farm: A x/4 Heli Pilot is quite expensive and difficult to get before blimps come in. Farms will help you buy the necessary towers before the MOABs start appearing. *Heli Pilot: Without these, Heli Farming is impossible. *Supa-Vac: The ability is quite useful since the Bloonchipper has a slow attack speed and the 'held' bloons are immune to everything else (with exception being hit by towers when still 'held'). Trivia *Heli Farming is the only way to get a maxed-out Temple of the Monkey God on round 18 (with double cash but not cash injections). *This is impossible in Bloons TD Battles Mobile because new rounds start automatically and it requires a lot of cash in order to do so and by the time the player could afford it, MOABs may come and surpass Ice towers. *Keeping this up infinitely is impossible due to the fact that Ice Towers '''cannot stall bloons infinitely. To stall infinitely, the player needs to micro-manage MIB Call to Arms, Jungle Drums, and lots more or use regrow farm strategy. Category:Strategies Category:Heli Pilot Category:Farming Strategies